leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Ball (Dark Explorers 102)
print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprints=6 |reprint1=UltraBallPlasmaFreeze122.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint2=UltraBallFlashfire99.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint3=UltraBallSunMoon135.jpg |recaption3= Regular print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint4=UltraBallSunMoon161.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint5=UltraBallShiningLegends68a.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=102/108|jpdeck= |jpcardno=011/018}} |jpcardno=011/018}} |jpcardno=010/015}} |jpcardno=010/015}} |jpcardno=030/046}} |jpcardno=010/018}} |jpcardno=010/018}} |rarity= |cardno=122/116|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=058/051}} |rarity= |cardno=90/101|jpdeck= |jpcardno=009/018}} |rarity= |cardno=99/106|jpdeck= |jpcardno=012/021}} |jpcardno=008/018}} |jpcardno=013/023}} |rarity= |cardno=93/108|jpdeck= |jpcardno=009/018}} |jpcardno=028/049}} |jpcardno=030/049}} |jpcardno=055/072}} |rarity= |cardno=113/124|jpdeck= |jpcardno=010/019}} |jpcardno=015/026}} |jpcardno=103/131}} |rarity= |cardno=135/149|jpdeck= |jpcardno=044/059}} |rarity= |cardno=161/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=071/060}} |jpcardno=002/018}} |jpcardno=045/051}} |jpcardno=013/021}} |jpcardno=091/SM-P}} |rarity= |cardno=68/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=064/072}} |jpcardno=012/021}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=056/066}} |jpcardno=003/020}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=079/094}} |jpcardno=003/041}} |jpcardno=003/041}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=081/096}} }} |jprarity= |jpcardno=049/060}} |jpcardno=111/131}} |jpcardno=111/131}} |jpcardno=111/131}} |jpcardno=111/131}} |jpcardno=111/131}} |jpcardno=111/131}} |jpcardno=111/131}} |jpcardno=111/131}} |jpcardno=111/131}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=078/095}} |jpcardno=025/038}} |jpcardno=025/038}} |jpcardno=025/038}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=080/095}} |jpcardno=018/035}} |jpcardno=018/031}} |jpcardno=018/031}} |cardno=68a/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=051/054}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=081/095}} |jpcardno=008/029}} |jpcardno=017/031}} }} Ultra Ball (Japanese: ハイパーボール Hyper Ball) is an . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was included in the expansion with artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese and s. It was reprinted in the Japanese and s, the , and the and s. An Ultra-Rare print with new artwork by the same artist was later included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. The original print was later included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . During the XY Series, Ultra Ball was reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese . This print was later included in the Japanese and the . It was reprinted again in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . This print was later included in the Japanese and , the , and as a Mirror Reverse Holo in the . It was reprinted once again in the expansion, first released in the Japanese and . Ultra Ball was reprinted again during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion, first released in the Japanese and simultaneously, on December 9, 2016. A print was also released in the Sun & Moon expansion, first released in the Japanese . Both prints feature artwork by Ryo Ueda. A Mirror Holo reprint of the Regular print was included in the in Japan. The Regular print was reprinted again in the Japanese . A reprint was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting August 2017. This print features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. It was reprinted again in the English expansion and Japanese subset of the same name. In Japan, it was reprinted in the , the expansion, the , in both , and the and expansions. The Regular Sun & Moon print was later given to players competing in International Championships held over the course of the 2017-2018 season. Four primary versions of this print were distributed, with stamps reflecting the event in which they were awarded. These included the Europe International Championships, held at the ExCeL London convention center in London, UK, on November 17–19, 2017; the Oceania International Championships, held at Sydney Olympic Park in Sydney, Australia, on February 9–11, 2018; the Latin America International Championships, held at the WTC Events Center in São Paulo, Brazil, on April 27–29, 2018; and the North America International Championships, held at the Greater Columbus Convention Center in Columbus, Ohio, USA, on July 6–8, 2018. Each of these prints also have gold foil stamped "Staff" versions given to those overseeing the events, as well as gold foil stamped "Top 8" and "Champion" versions given to competitors. In Japan, participants of the Sky-Splitting Charisma Shield Game, held at the Pokémon Card Station at the Tokyo Bay Pokémon Center on June 1, 2018, were given 5 s to use in their decks if they so wished. These included 1 unnumbered copy of this card, 2 unnumbered SM-P Promotional copies of , and 2 unnumbered SM-P Promotional copies of . The Shield Game operated much in the same way as Limited Format tournaments outside Japan: participants would receive 15 Sky-Splitting Charisma booster packs and 14 copies of each basic Energy card upon entry and play using a 40-card deck and four Prize cards. The event was limited to 24 entrants. In Japan, it was reprinted again in the subset, in each of the , in the expansion, in each of the , concurrently in the expansion and , and in both . A new print with different artwork by Ryo Ueda was released as a and was awarded to participants of s held during the Team Up Season (February-April 2019). A gold foil stamped "Staff" version was also given to those overseeing the events. This print originated from the Japanese subset. The Sun & Moon Regular print was later reprinted simultaneously in the Japanese expansion and , and again in the . Gallery Regular print Illus. Ryo Ueda |image5=UltraBallSunMoon161.jpg |caption5= print Illus Ryo Ueda |image6=UltraBallShiningLegends68a.jpg |caption6= print Illus. Ryo Ueda }} Trivia Origin The Ultra Ball is a type of Poké Ball in the Pokémon games which has an improved capture rate over the Great Ball. Category:Dark Explorers cards Category:Reshiram-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Zekrom-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Hydreigon Half Deck cards Category:Garchomp Half Deck cards Category:Master Deck Build Box EX cards Category:Black Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:White Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Plasma Freeze cards Category:Spiral Force cards Category:Plasma Blast cards Category:Blastoise + Kyurem-EX Combo Deck cards Category:Flashfire cards Category:M Charizard-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Hyper Metal Chain Deck cards Category:Super Legend Set: Xerneas-EX & Yveltal-EX cards Category:Roaring Skies cards Category:M Rayquaza-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Power Style cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Speed Style cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Fates Collide cards Category:Zygarde-EX Perfect Battle Deck cards Category:M Audino-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Premium Champion Pack cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Collection Sun cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon cards Category:Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:Solgaleo-GX & Lunala-GX Legendary Starter Set cards Category:Ultra Moon cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:Forbidden Light cards Category:Sky-Splitting Charisma cards Category:Thunderclap Spark cards Category:GX Starter Decks cards Category:Super-Burst Impact cards Category:Eevee-GX Starter Sets cards Category:Tag Bolt cards Category:Tag Team GX Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Trainer Battle Decks cards Category:Full Metal Wall cards Category:Double Blaze cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Tag Team GX Starter Set cards Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Hyperball (TCG) es:Ultra Ball (TCG) fr:Hyper Ball (XY Étincelles 99) it:Ultra Ball (Esploratori delle Tenebre 102) ja:ハイパーボール (カードゲーム) zh:高级球（集换式卡片）